


谐但是漂亮的龙男我挺喜欢

by nag1sa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nag1sa/pseuds/nag1sa
Summary: 之前的上部被举报了，这都行，服了
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Magnai Oronir
Kudos: 11





	谐但是漂亮的龙男我挺喜欢

×  
“今天是个伟大的日子，”龙骑士吞下第三个太阳神草原特产包子，准备去拿第四个的手被狠狠拍掉，只能悻悻收回，“建议特殊对待，每年聚会庆祝作为纪念。”

骑士小心翼翼地把包子打包装进便携袋，抽空附和：“臣附议。”

占星术士拆开一个柿子布丁：“臣附议。”

四人相互对视，心有灵犀，以暗黑骑士的干咳为信号，瞬间爆发出足以掀翻屋顶的笑声，余音绕梁三日不绝，安全屋内一时间充满了快活的气息。

埃利亚斯一掌把桌子拍得蹦起离地。

“抱歉抱歉，”占星术士医者仁心，擦掉眼角的水渍，用仅存的良心憋住笑，“所以那位草原长兄终于无法忍受你在他眼皮子底下沾花惹草的龌龊行为，把你赶……呃，请了回来。”

“是架，”埃利亚斯忿忿不平道，“我被他的两个弟弟左右开弓，一路颠簸架出太阳神草原。”

“干得漂亮，”骑士一本正经，说出的话却和他的表情完全不搭调，“他早就该这么做了，要是我的话，应该还会再补上两脚。”

“可喜可贺，”龙骑士幸灾乐祸，“重获自由的感觉如何？”

“活该。”暗黑骑士一锤定音。

声调不一的爆笑开始了对鼓膜的第二次折磨。

“不过话说回来，居然能忍耐这么久，”龙骑士晃了晃手指，“上次见面是什么时候来着？”

“去年的红莲节，大概？”占星术士瞅了一眼星盘，“从那之后每天都平静得不现实。”

“没有人追上门找麻烦。”  
“没有痴男怨女的哭嚎。”  
“没有一哭二闹三上吊。”  
“不需要善后处理。”  
“生活是多么美好。”

“那现在埃利亚斯被放出来了，不就说明——”

四人面面相觑，突然像是意识到什么，同时敛住笑意。

“长兄的器量果然不同凡响。”暗黑骑士感叹道。

他们仿佛看到了彼此身后的地狱大门缓慢又坚定地打开，无数由怨念凝结而成的鬼手死死地扒在门边蓄势待发，对即将出现的祭品如饥似渴。往日被卷入修罗场的情景历历在目，猫魅尖锐的嗓音和来自平原的啜泣令他们无所适从，精灵紧皱的眉头和忧郁的表情让他们无言以对，他们在以泪水和哀嚎做成的枪林弹雨中抱头鼠窜，心惊胆战，瑟瑟发抖。

“……神殿骑士团明天还有远征，”骑士缓缓起身，亮银色铠甲随着动作碰撞出沉闷的声音，一下下砸在四人的心窝里，“我得先回去准备。”

占星术士闻言迅速起身，不忘拿上吃了一半的柿子布丁，“明天圣冈里奥尔有讲学活动，我也先告辞了。”

“快到龙骑士团的集合时间，我也差不多了，”龙骑士抓起枪扛在肩上，走到门口像是想起什么似的突然回头，“你什么时候再去远东之国？”

“什么？”埃利亚斯反问。

“特产，”龙骑士咂咂嘴，做出回味无穷的样子，“虽然你不是个东西，但是你老婆…不，前妻那边的东西是真的好吃，所以能不能想想办法我还想——”

埃利亚斯面无表情地冲龙骑士招手示意，贪吃鬼喜上眉梢，赶忙回身把耳朵凑到恶友旁边，却被一把拽住铠甲得到了一句声情并茂的我操你妈。

龙骑士勃然大怒。

唯一的老实人左右环视一圈，熟练地拿出扫帚收拾掉碎了一地的餐具，并体贴地为正在上演全武行的两人带上了门。

×  
埃利亚斯清楚地记得他是怎么把那个看起来就是个硬茬的敖龙族搞上床的。

他离开伊修加德多年，为了生存练就一身下三滥的本事，杀人放火无恶不作，在生与死的边界线反复横跳，对居无定所的独狼生活甘之如饴。唯一拿得出手的大概就是与行事风格天差地别的清亮嗓音和指尖下流淌出的美妙音符，有那副算得上英俊的面孔做主食，再加上点儿甜言蜜语做辅料，埃利亚斯从来没有为下半身活动发过愁。

出现在重逢集市非埃利亚斯本意。

他的目标跨越红玉海，穿过延夏，一头扎进茫茫无际的草原。这让埃利亚斯不得不推掉潮风亭的温香软玉，灰头土脸尾随至此。他化身为从远方云游而来的吟游诗人，在各部族间传唱古老英雄的诗歌，多方面加深心灵与肉体的交流，掩人耳目的同时打探消息，最终用血液和惨叫装饰了克累儿衣楼。连日奔波的疲惫和紧绷的神经终于得到放松，埃利亚斯处理掉尸体，梦游一般回到临时住所倒头就睡，醒来就已经被五花大绑于晨曦王座。

埃利亚斯与座上的人对视良久，相互探究。暮晖之民朗目皓齿，器宇轩昂，眼神锐利却不掺世俗，和常年混迹灰色地带的他完全是两个世界，直白的注视饶是厚脸皮如他也承受不住败下阵来，率先移开视线。

敖龙嗤笑，开口让旁边的下属为埃利亚斯松绑。

略带狂妄的轻哼透过胸膛敲打心脏，让他的下半身硬得发疼。

和崇尚强者的奥罗尼拉进关系对懂得察言观色的前贵族来说并不难，他编造的假身份和动机没有任何纰漏，再借助内应的帮衬通过巴尔达木霸道，成功得到胡鹰回应后，他摇身一变，从杀人犯升级为座上宾，接受了热情的奶酒攻势。

觥筹交错的祭典上埃利亚斯心不在焉地唱着拗口的歌谣，满心满眼都在臆想会场正中央的主角叫床的模样。晨曦王座的王者身体前倾，双肘支于腿上，剑眉凤目，眼下的战妆衬得金色眼瞳越发明亮。似乎是注意到过于赤裸的目光，敖龙毫无避让之意，把玩酒盏的动作戛然而止，容器缓慢移动到微翘的唇边轻抿数次，淡粉色的舌头紧跟着舐过被酒水浸湿的薄唇，半眯着眼睛挑衅地看往埃利亚斯的方向。

埃利亚斯的脑子轰得一声炸开。

这个部族里最高贵的婊子正坐在大部分人梦寐以求的位置上勾引他。

他这么想着，从背包里翻出占星术士特制酒水，走向趾高气昂的长兄。

把意识不算清明的敖龙摁在床上时埃利亚斯放纵欲望吞噬理性，靠着酒精的催化下一脚踩碎自持的冷静，迅速解开腰带扒下保护玛格奈的长袍，里三层外三层的内搭让他被焦躁包围，干脆顺着大开的衣领把阻碍扒开到侧边。健美的身材展露无遗，饱满的奶子和凹陷进内部的乳晕也随之暴露在微凉的空气中。原本双眼紧闭的玛格奈似乎感觉到不适，不满地挣扎了几下，想要合上被分开的双腿。

埃利亚斯单手压住不老实的大腿，下身高高撑起，紧贴着挺翘的屁股猛顶几下，又把人重新按回怀里。想到接下来这里将会接纳自己他便牙根发痒，避开弯曲的角和鳞质化部位，一口咬在颜色偏深的侧颈上，直到尝到铁锈才松嘴，转移到因为寒冷而冒出鸡皮疙瘩的陷没乳首。

抓住形状姣好的奶子时埃利亚斯感觉到身下人不明显地颤抖，眉头不自觉地锁在一起，他把人压回原位，试探性地揉了揉乳晕边缘，果不其然得到更大的回应，被包裹在内部的乳头把柔软的乳晕顶出小小的突起，却无论如何都冒不了头。若是放在往常，他必定会在这对漂亮的奶子上下足功夫，用尽一切办法让藏在里面的可怜小东西重获自由，然而早已把游刃有余丢到一边的埃利亚斯无暇分心，只是草草揉捏两下便转移到下方，他迫切地想和下面这个紧致的屁股来个亲密接触，看看它是不是和它的主人一样绝妙。

埃利亚斯掀起碍事的长袍下摆，原本不痛不痒的反抗突然变得剧烈起来，敖龙族与生俱来的爆发力让他狼狈不堪，同时也催生出更多的征服欲。根据在太阳神草原徘徊数日所得到的情报，奥罗尼部的长兄致力于寻找自己的命运之人，却因为言行举止从未和任何人产生过不正当行为，27年来守身如玉，俨然已经成为不受女性欢迎男性的象征。不过这也正好让埃利亚斯捡到便宜，虽然给不了玛格奈想要的第一次，但另一种体验想必也会成为他宝贵的人生经验，日后必然回味无穷。

埃利亚斯随手拿起掉落在一旁的腰带，熟练地把不断挥动的双手捆在一起，他放弃了给下半身衣物留个全尸的想法，掏出便携包里的小刀割开宽松的筒裤，略过已经半勃的阴茎，伸手往接下来即将接受他的位置探去。略过本该空无一物的会阴时动作突然停下，他不太敢确定是自己过于急色，亦或是占星术士特制让他也产生了奇妙的幻觉，指尖微润的触感让他陷入了一时的混乱，三次深呼吸之后，他重新朝着会阴的位置摸索。

那是埃利亚斯再熟知不过的触感，他无数次在各式各样的女性身上驰骋，她们都会温顺地打开身体，分泌出粘腻的体液，接受他的每一次冲撞，哭喊着伴随他的射精高潮，然后再请求更多。

眼前这个不可一世的兄长也长着女人才会有的洞，而且就触感来说，虽然小却也相当完整。一股难以言喻的兴奋感直冲大脑皮层，冲得他止不住地喘粗气。

受害人呼吸平稳，面色微红，微启的双唇似乎是在索要亲吻，毫无防备地躺在身下任人宰割，对最大的秘密暴露在他人前毫不知情。向来愿意为人排忧解难的埃利亚斯义不容辞，粗暴地撬开齿列，舌头紧跟着探进湿热的口腔，放置在阴穴入口的手指也借助少许分泌的液体在里侧搔刮。

玛格奈的呼吸明显急促不少，夹杂酒气的微红也变成情欲的潮红，为了获得更多氧气张开的嘴给外来者制造了条件，侵略者细细爱抚敏感的上颚，灵活地与老实呆在原地的柔软舌头交缠起舞。手上的动作也没有停下，撑开微张的缝隙来回滑动，最终停留在脆弱的肉蒂揉捏。被吻得七荤八素的敖龙一个激灵咬破了埃利亚斯的舌头，发力把人撂翻，尾巴塌在床铺上不满地抽打，整个人蜷成一团，浑身上下哆嗦个不停。

被掀翻的精灵吐掉血渍，不仅不觉得懊恼，反而生出些许好奇。他重新掌握主动权，从背后固定住玛格奈的体势，强行打开因未知快感而颤抖的身体，再次把手探向那处秘密花园，运用丰富的经验找到那个会让女性尖叫着高潮的点，把握好力道摁住肉蒂揉动，不忘观察玛格奈的反应。身下的人奋力挣动，不成型的声音断断续续，怎么也挣脱不开身后的桎梏。被忽略的阴茎在没得到任何爱抚的情况下自顾自地炫耀尺寸，埃利亚斯顺手摸上去，随便撸动两把，暗自对比了一下自己的尺寸。

还行，没输。

埃利亚斯不得不感叹占星术士的能耐，无法苏醒却依旧能对外界的信息做出即时反应，苦闷却对快感尽数接受的样子让精灵某方面的虚荣心得到极大的满足。他解放出在裤子里委屈了很久的老二顶在臀缝处摩擦，加快手部动作把人送上高潮，借助阴穴流出的水在浅处抠挖两下，便起身抬起玛格奈一条腿架在肩上，依靠自重压住另一条腿，小心翼翼地用快要爆炸的老二抵住穴口。玛格奈后背肌肉隆起，全身紧绷，眉间拧成一团，扭着腰谢绝入内，被强硬地摁住下半身挤入狭窄的甬道。

柔软的内壁和他的主人一样坚决，仅仅只是插进去一小半就受到激烈的推拒，抵御不速之客的入侵，埃利亚斯的心脏几乎要跳出胸膛，死死地咬住牙根抵抗射精的冲动，为了不发生流血事件，强行压下想在一个劲吮吸自己的阴穴里肆虐的冲动，闭眼反复深呼吸数次，才稍微找回一些平日的节奏。

咬得可真他妈紧。

他荤素不忌，却向来讨厌与处女上床，从未尝过荤腥的童子鸡也一样。只是插进去就哭得好像天塌地陷，以为打过一炮就等于海誓山盟，要多难伺候有多难伺候，为此他不知道栽了多少跟头。最重要的是前戏阶段不得不被拉得冗长又繁琐，还得说着违心的承诺安抚情绪，等到万事俱备兴致早就消去大半，除非特殊情况出现，一概敬谢不敏。

现在玛格奈就是那个特殊情况，美味程度足以勾出埃利亚斯少见的耐心，事实证明他确实没有看错，甚至比想象中还要可口。敖龙族强壮的体格让他可以完全抛开不必要的顾虑，发现女性器算是附赠的意外惊喜。如果可以给他的床伴分出三六九，去掉外包装过于繁琐的缺点，玛格奈绝对算得上爽口味美使用观感上佳的那种。而且只是上了一回床，想必奥罗尼的兄长也不会放下身段亲自追踪到天涯海角，更何况自己还掌握着他最大的秘密。

一掌在手感良好的臀瓣留下指印，却又被狠狠夹了一回差点交待在里面，险些名誉扫地，埃利亚斯泄愤似的捏了一把尾巴尖，便去撸动敖龙被冷落已久的阴茎，手法粗糙却恰好能照顾到每一个敏感点，时不时抠挖顶端的马眼，不一会儿顶端就溢出大量透明的液体。玛格奈的注意力似乎全被转移到了前方，一直紧绷着的身体也逐渐放松，阴穴也分泌出更多让阴茎能进入的更加顺利的液体。

算算时间药效也该到了极限，精灵的长耳捕捉到一声呓语。不过也没关系，本来他就打算把人叫醒，做爱这回事比起独角戏果然还是双方互动才来得更加有趣。身下的人渐渐转醒，似乎完全没搞清楚自己现在处于什么状况中，平日里清明锐利的金色眼瞳里满是困惑与迷茫，让他看上去比实际年龄要稚嫩许多。埃利亚斯不介意帮人认识现在的情况，他好心好意扣住柔软的大腿内侧，借助润滑又往里面顶进一寸，挤压出带着媚意的惊喘，此时才察觉到秘密暴露的玛格奈血色尽褪，刚想开口便被粗暴的吻封住质问，埃利亚斯抓住一瞬间的松懈，直挺挺地把阴茎整个插进最深处，大开大合地动作起来。

“你——唔……！”

玛格奈双目圆瞪，眼角发红，摇晃脑袋想要躲开咸湿的热吻，似乎因为秘密暴露的冲击和正在被男人侵犯的事实混乱不堪，湿热的甬道为了找追求快感违反主人意愿，谄媚地吸附着为非作歹的凶器往深处送，埃利亚斯长舒一口气，爽得头皮发麻，不废吹灰之力就找到了玛格奈偏浅的敏感点，冠头抵在附近碾动，撸动阴茎的动作也不忘继续。

“等，等等，不要一，起……啊！”

埃利亚斯对微弱的请求充耳不闻，改为整根抽出又迅速整根插入，来势凶猛恨不得连下面一对卵蛋都塞进温柔乡。玛格奈的声音被操得变了调，短促的呻吟带上诱人的甜腻，腰部不自觉地扭动配合埃利亚斯的动作，尾巴不停抽打侵略者的大腿，前端随着阴茎的挺动断断续续吐着粘腻的白浊。

“很难想象这是你的第一次，”埃利亚斯温柔地调笑道，身下的动作却一点也不留情，“真骚。”

“余辈只是……唔！”刚想辩解就保持着被插入的态势被迫摆成仰躺，又粗又热的肉棍旋转着碾压每一处柔嫩，烫得几乎要灼伤内壁。埃利亚斯看着混乱不堪的敖龙，突然想起很久之前从一位敖龙族女性那里学来的东西，低头用脸轻轻去碰触敖龙坚硬的角。

玛格奈瞬间僵成一团，脸色一会儿红一会儿白，充满莫名的挣扎。

埃利亚斯也停下动作，观察玛格奈的反应。

“你……”两人僵持半晌，最终由玛格奈打破了僵局，他狠狠地闭上眼，再次睁开时目光灼灼，直视埃利亚斯冰蓝色的眼睛，像是做出了什么重大决定，“你是余辈的月神吗？”

“月神？”

“回答，”玛格奈突然变得异常固执，一副不得到自己答复不罢休的样子，“你是吗？”

“嗯——”埃利亚斯再次蹭了蹭左边的角，想起自己曾经在床上丢出去过的各种从未实现过的混话，于尖角落下一个吻，满脑子只有赶快安抚好身下人然后继续的念头，漫不经心地敷衍道，“谁知道呢？”

“喂，”玛格奈使劲收缩内壁，双腿架住埃利亚斯的腰，“回答余辈的问题！”

“嘶——”猝不及防的一夹差点儿让埃利亚斯丢盔卸甲，他倒吸一口气稳住下半身，点头如捣蒜，胡乱答应道，“是，是，我是，行了吗？”

像是得到了想要的回答，玛格奈肉眼可见地松了一口气，僵硬的身体软化下来，又恢复到那副骄傲的模样：“解开余辈的手。”

埃利亚斯顺从照办。

手解下就立刻交缠在精灵身上，玛格奈看着他，似乎是被埃利亚斯眼中过量的情欲给惊到，潮红从脸颊蔓延到被鳞片覆盖的脖子根，连带胸膛都染上些许淡粉。他慌忙把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进精灵白皙的侧颈，动了动腰示意继续。埃利亚斯得到许可，似乎是要为被尾巴抽红一片的大腿报仇，把玛格奈的腿分开到极限压制在两边，接下来的动作又准又狠，次次都突破层层阻碍直达藏在内部最深处的小口，毫不留情地向其发起进攻。

“等等，别……！”似乎是感觉到某种危机，指甲在精灵的背上留下鲜明的抓痕，玛格奈变调的声音夹杂些许乞求意味，鳞片随着胸膛的幅度起伏，脚背绷得笔直，“那里，不行，别这么……唔……”

“咬得我这么紧，”垂死挣扎的反抗起到的作用微不足道，只会让猎物在猎手眼里变得更加美味，埃利亚斯的冠头顶在入口边缘打圈，改成小幅度的快速碾磨，偶尔来一次大幅度撞击，“你下面的嘴可不是这么说的。”

玛格奈被顶得连话都说不完整，只能发出无意义的呜咽，偶尔被埃利亚斯的乱来操出一两声奶音。整个人抖得像不小心跳上岸即将脱水濒死的鱼。配合从两人的结合处发出的粘腻水声，阴穴拼命讨好着依旧猖獗在体内的怪物，阴茎夹在两人的小腹间摩擦，在流窜于四肢百骸的快感中痉挛着高潮。埃利亚斯感受着冲刷在老二上的热流，甚至怀疑这婊子在自己的洞里装了个泉眼，加快腰上动作，每一下都顶在依旧处于高潮状态的花心。

“停，啊……余辈还在……”

“说起来，”埃利亚斯突然想到了什么，幽幽开口，“如果射在里面的话，你会怀孕吗？”

玛格奈被这句话从高潮的余韵中拉回现实，彻底消化掉所包含的意义后交缠在精灵身后的手改为推拒，整个人也开始剧烈地挣动，试图脱离精灵的控制。

占有他，占有这个高傲的男人，让他成为你的附属。

激烈的抵抗反而点燃了捕食的冲动，向来都是把煮熟鸭子提前肢解的埃利亚斯眼中燃起火苗，任凭身下人做着无用功，在老二被抽出一半时掐住敖龙纤瘦有力的腰往自己下身摁，享受内壁蠕动的吸附感，重新进入到最深处重重地来回抽插，雄性本能展现的淋漓尽致。抵住那个被冠头撑开无法闭合的小口，咬着牙把存货半月有余的精液尽数交代在里面。

玛格奈无意识间把床单挖出几个洞，尾巴可怜兮兮地缩成一团抵御如潮水般的快感侵袭。他能清晰地感受到还留在体内的东西暴起的青筋与脉动，微凉的精液一股又一股洒在他一辈子也不会向人展示的秘密中的同时也带来莫名的背德感，紧接着又被送上新一轮的高潮，无法聚焦的双瞳和眼角渗出的泪渍让他整个人看上去无助又绝望。

埃利亚斯一个激灵，突然意识到自己做了什么。时刻秉行着保持冷静信条的他即使做爱也是一样，从来没有过像刚才那样顺应本能的情况出现。他拔出东西，粘腻的白浊随着他的撤离争先恐后地从穴口溢出，配合着深色的皮肤越发煽情，反而起了反作用。埃利亚斯压下想再来一发的冲动，搜肠刮肚挤出仅剩不多的愧疚和良心，耐着性子把人按进怀里，好声好气地哄着：“……你的体质特殊，也说不准一定就会怀孕呢。”

玛格奈沉默半晌，保持着被拥抱的姿势在怀里翻了个身，把毛茸茸的脑袋塞进精灵的肩窝，漂亮的黑角先是刺了刺埃利亚斯的侧脸，在上面留下一道不明显的划痕，接着就变成了不情不愿的蹭动。

埃利亚斯发誓他看见玛格奈转身时翻了个不明显的白眼。

×  
奥罗尼部长兄心怀宽广，不仅大发慈悲原谅了他无礼，甚至还有纵容的倾向。总得来说，埃利亚斯过了很长一段时间的逍遥日子，玛格奈散发的魅力足以让浪荡子短暂停留。拜尚武的习俗所赐，玛格奈身体的韧性好得出奇，身体各处都被彻底开发完毕。他能满足埃利亚斯在床上的一切要求，不管好的坏的全都如海绵般尽数接收，并作出令人满意的反馈。两人在床上的配合天衣无缝，偶尔埃利亚斯也会对玛格奈想要掌握主动权的小动作睁一只眼闭一只眼，放纵对方尝点甜头。

每结束一轮性事埃利亚斯都会把玛格奈揽进怀里亲昵地磨蹭那对黑角，玛格奈也格外中意精灵的长耳朵。略去夜晚的成人部分，他以诗歌的方式讲述外面的世界，从阿拉巴提亚云海到黑衣森林，从龙诗传说到红叶战争，地方习俗到路边的一次偶遇，道听途说，亲身经历，每件对于鲜少踏足于草原之外的神之子来说都是新鲜的体验。偶尔会提到自己出生的地方，不过向来脸色都不会太好。

“因为常年与邪龙战斗的关系，我家乡的人不太喜欢你这对角，”埃利亚斯想了想，补充道，“不过我还挺喜欢的。”

“注意你的措辞，”玛格奈的尾巴在前半句小幅度甩动，又因为后半句翘了起来，“对角的评价先不说，居然把身为太阳神之子的余辈与邪龙相提并论，实在愚蠢至极。”

“是是是，”眼角余光略过比嘴巴要正直许多的尾巴，埃利亚斯暗自忍笑，翻身把人压在身下，“作为赔罪，就让我来讨长兄大人的欢心。”

“冰雪覆盖的大地吗，”玛格奈的语气里渗出一丝不易察觉的向往，“如果可以的话，余辈也真想亲自前往拜见一下。”

“不如和我一起走？”那丝向往触动埃利亚斯心里某个地方，脑子一热脱口而出，话音刚落就开始陷入深深的后悔，“……抱歉，忘了我刚才说的话。”

玛格奈沉默不语，埃利亚斯则想给几秒前的自己来一巴掌。

玛格奈配得上他所在的位置，所承担的责任也比他想象的要多得多，绝不是只靠在玉座上发号施令便能把偌大的部落治理得井井有条，接下来的一生注定会奉献给草原，自然不会如无拘无束的他一般来去自由。

虽然在某些地方脑子有点脱线，身为太阳神之子，奥罗尼长兄，这个即使是抱着旁人看来难以启齿秘密也依然耀眼骄傲的男人，遭遇飞来横祸，被地位云泥之差来路不明的自己中途一脚踹下了独木桥。不但没能给人开苞反而惨遭毒手，却还是心甘情愿的躺在像他这样的人身下任由揉扁搓圆，心绪至此突然产生了些许悲凉。

一时间尴尬的沉默在床笫蔓延。

是他越矩了。

“……居然想带走身为太阳神之子的余辈，你也未尝不是个狂妄之人，”玛格奈露出埃利亚斯每次看到都会下半身蠢动的笑容，“不过余辈原谅你的无礼，身为余辈的月神，不这样可说不过——”

精灵的耳根被月神二字刺激得发痒，低头吻住了勾起的嘴角。

他对玛格奈的身体食髓知味，对某些方面的观念却不敢恭维。随波逐流不等于认同，留在这里不代表埃利亚斯接受了暮晖之民流传至今的价值观。出身伊修加德的无神论者从来不相信命定之人那一套，那对他来说过于奢侈了。而且神明如果真如圣书所说那般，他也不会背井离乡，四处流浪。

眼前这个狂妄的男人在这方面总是会展现出不同于往常的纯情，一再用行为挑战埃利亚斯的底线，类似娜玛的发音都能让他异常烦躁，只想把人压在床上，操到喉咙嘶哑，再也说不出一句话。

他也确实这么做了。

玛格奈破碎的呻吟再次在房间里响起，埃利亚斯感觉自己被撕成两半，一半像即将饿死的野狗一样伏在敖龙身上没头没脑地耸动，一半漂浮在半空中冷眼旁观。他不能理解在脑内爆炸的暴虐冲动带来的感情是什么，那种让他飘飘然又无法自控的情绪把理智打成碎片，是他未曾有过的体验。

即将到达高潮时他忽然想起洽里部女子话语的后半截。

“是敖龙族对亲近之人的亲密的表现，”洽里部女性漫不经心地说，“比起接吻，我们更在意这个。”

埃利亚斯匆忙拔出自己的东西，撸动了几下柱体，把精液随手抹在玛格奈饱满的奶子上。

他似乎在不知不觉中做了不得了的承诺。

认识到这件事之后，埃利亚斯忽视掉心底被拨动的老旧琴弦，连夜离开了太阳神草原。


End file.
